


Two types of forgiveness.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [56]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Broken Heart, Cheating, Cheating Bellamy Blake, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Reader is very innocent like a sweetheart, a girl that would never hurt a soul- so Bellamy is very protective of her (they've been dating since the ark). She becomes very good friends with Raven, and then she catches Bellamy cheating with Raven - and her heart is absolutely broken, like shattered so she becomes cold and closed off and she makes snide comments about Bellamy and Raven, and Bellamy tries everything to get her back because he feels HORRIBLE, he's broken over what he's done. You can decide how it ends. Also, could you have a scene where Octavia & Clarke are yelling at Bellamy because he broke the reader's heart because they know she's such a sweet bean?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 31





	Two types of forgiveness.

**YOUR POV**

I couldn't believe I had done it. Me. Break the rules. Unheard of. But I was not going to let Bellamy go on his own and I was definitively not going to stay alone in the Ark; I'll be damned. Following Bellamy's lead had been easy, able to breathe for a second as I heard the machines keeping the dropship stuck to the Ark let go and we started falling. I held onto Bellamy like my life depended on it; it kind of did. But we were fine. And we were together. The smile on his face when Octavia showed up made it all worthy and the hug she gave me when she saw me made everything better.

We had been down in the ground for around 20 days, Bellamy had managed to take control of our camp alongside Clarke; I had initially thought she might be a nuisance, considering she was a privileged but she had more common sense than half the people (privileged) I had met in my life. I kinda liked her; she had been nothing but kind to me, even when Bellamy was a jerk to her. We were friends, maybe not the best of friends but I knew I could count on her and she knew she could trust me. And, speaking of friends: Raven. She had landed on her own on a smaller pod 6 days after us; she was badass if I ever knew what that word meant. I was certain, if I looked for the meaning of it in the dictionary, her picture would show just next to it. She was having some heart issues with Finn and Clarke, a stupid love triangle if you asked me but, hey, I was no one to say anything.

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Hey, Raven!"

\- "What you up to?"

\- "Nothing, just getting ready the spears for the hunting teams." -I eyed her before focusing back on my work- "Going out?"

\- "Nah, gotta work on the walkies."

\- "Well, you know where to find me if you need help."

I chuckled knowing all too well I'd only distract her. She wasn't only badass, she was also the smartest person around; sometimes I wondered how someone like that had been born, joking that she should leave something for the rest of us. If I could hand anything to Finn, it was his taste in women, that much I could see. I walked with the teams to the door, waving goodbye at Clarke and Finn as they left with Miles, looking up at the sky and closing my eyes as the doors did too, wishing them a safe trip, wishing they'd all come back in one piece and, hopefully, with some good catches.

The camp remained pretty quiet after that, walking around, finding Jasper and Monty sat with a couple of other people next to the fire, so I decided to join them, knowing Raven was dealing with the walkies and that Bellamy would be in his head about rations for the next couple of days if the teams didn't find anything. I had told him he needed to stop worrying about things that hadn't happened yet but that was Bellamy in a nutshell: worried about everything he couldn't control.

I declined the drinks they offered me, simply enjoying the conversation for a couple of hours until I heard the camp's doors opening again, hearing the kids on patrol shouting that we had food. I smiled, excusing myself, determining this was the best time to go look for Bellamy, already picturing the relief on his face. I was about ready to pass out, honestly, but I had enough energy in me to walk around the camp with him before going to bed like he enjoyed doing every night. I did too; it was like our private routine before falling asleep in each other's arms.

\- "Hey, Bell, most teams are back and..."

I completely froze in my place as I entered his tent and I saw him, well, as I saw them: Raven was putting on her bra as Bellamy sat on the bed, our bed, with the sheets covering him. I felt my heart dropping to the floor and breaking into a thousand pieces that scattered around the floor, covering my mouth with my hand.

\- "Y/N..."

The fact that they both spoke my name at the same time made me sick to my stomach, turning around and starting to run away before I actually vomited. My stomach hurt and my eyes burnt, my legs pulling me away as everything around me became a blur. I heard him coming after me, shouting back at him, not sure what I said exactly but feeling my throat going sore, a sharp pain on my chest, and my hands starting to shake. Bellamy and Raven. My boyfriend and my best friend. The tears started rolling down my eyes, hitting the camp's wall with my fists, cursing it for stopping my flight, cursing everything that came to mind, cursing myself for being so stupid, so naïve; I had really thought he loved me, only me; I had actually thought Raven was my friend. And yet, it had all been a lie, they probably were only humoring me while going behind my back all this time. Had I really not seen it coming because there was nothing to see or because I was too blinded by my love for him and my admiration for her? God, it made so much sense, they were... kind of perfect for each other. I had been the entertainment, the butt of the joke all of this time?

**\-----------------------**

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

Everything seemed to slowly be falling into place around the camp. I spent most of my time with Y/N when I wasn't with Lincoln and, I had to admit, I was extremely glad she had sneaked with Bellamy into the dropship; I had liked her since Bellamy introduced us a couple of years before I got locked up, she managed to bring up a side of Bellamy I only remembered from when I was a child: loving, gentle, kind and compassionate. He could barely take his eyes off of her and she was just the same. Which was why I did not see what happened that afternoon coming.

\- "Leave me alone!"

\- "Y/N, wait, I..."

\- "I said leave me alone! You're fucking disgusting!"

I had never heard Y/N raise her voice, let alone curse so I knew something really, really bad must have just happened. I was running towards her voice when she passed by my side running like she didn't even see me. She probably hadn't. I looked behind me for a second, seeing Bellamy zipping up his pants as he looked in the direction Y/N had left. _No._ His tent opened again and Raven got out of there, trying to make herself look small, oh, but I had seen it. I bit my tongue and ran after Y/N, finding her sat against the wall at the opposite side of the camp, knees to her chest, and clearly crying, her body shaking. It broke my heart. She was like a sister to me.

\- "Y/N..."

She moved her hand in front of her, motioning me to leave her alone but that was not who I was; I sat down with her, clenching my jaw and cursing my brother's name a thousand times in my head, wondering how bad it'd be if I asked Lincoln to break his face. Sure, he was my brother, but Y/N was my friend and he was a piece of shit right now.

I moved my arm over Y/N's shoulder, rubbing her upper arm, trying to be a comforting presence next to her. If things were different, I'd take her with me outside. Maybe one of Lincolns vials could have something for a broken heart. Or even better, something to break my brother's nose without touching him. I was so angry at him, how could he do this to Y/N. She had done so much for him, she loved him so deeply; for heaven's sake, she had sneaked into the dropship to be with him! Y/N sniffled, moving her head back against the wall and looking up at the sky.

\- "Why?"

\- "I wish I knew."

I pulled her to me, knowing she was going to start crying again. I saw Finn walking towards us, but I motioned him to leave us alone, he mouthed if we needed something but I shook my head. I could tell he was just trying to help but seeing him would be like seeing Raven. Raven. How could she do this to her friend? They had been almost as inseparable as we were and yet, she had willingly slept with her boyfriend? This was so messed up. Y/N's boyfriend and her best friend. I couldn't think of a deeper betrayal. I just hoped this wouldn't send Y/N into a spiral.

\- "I'm sorry." -Y/N's voice was quiet, choppy as she sobbed, rubbing her eyes- "O..."

\- "You're sorry?" -I shook my head- "There's nothing to be sorry about on your part."

\- "We have bigger things to worry about and..."

\- "Hey, no." -I pulled her chin up- "Let it all out, we are not moving from here until you have no more tears. I don't have cake but I'm sure I can get my hands on some nuts."

She chuckled softly, nodding before she licked her lips and her eyes were full of tears again. I wasn't sure for how long we stayed there but I was certainly glad none of the traitors showed up because I wouldn't have answered for my actions. Y/N was older than me, sure, but now she seemed so small, curled up to my side, and shaking. This was so wrong. And she was sat there trying to keep herself together because "we have bigger things to worry about". Her selflessness sometimes baffled me.

\- "You're staying with me from now on, okay?" -I rubbed her back as her tears finally dried- "24/7."

\- "Thank you, O."

\- "Don't thank me." -I stood up, offering her my hands- "He's going to hear me loud and clear when I..."

\- "Octavia, no." -Y/N grabbed my hand, pulling me back- "It's not worth it."

\- "Not worth it?" -a dry scoff left my lips as I faced her- "Y/N, he..."

\- "Is your brother and this is between us." -she eyed me- "Well, it was between us, for all I care he could step on one of..." -her voice died out, bitting her cheek as I realized what she meant- "one of Raven's mines. Maybe they could roll over them together."

\- "I know you don't mean that."

\- "I wish I did. I wish I could be detached and strong and have a thick skin like you do." -she sniffled, rubbing her nose- "And yet, look at me; I'm so weak, maybe that's why..."

\- "Why what?"

\- "Why he... and her..."

\- "Hey, Y/N, don't think like that. Yes, you may not have a thick skin like I do but that's because I had to grow mine because of all the terrible things that happened to me."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Don't be." -I squatted in front of her- "Y/N, you're sweet and kind, you're loving and gentle and every time you're around is like the sun comes out. You're unique and you shouldn't wish to be someone else. Especially not because of what they've done to you. Don't let this change you, don't let this define who you are."

She looked up at me with teary eyes, nodding a couple of times before she started crying again. I pulled her to me, hugging her, feeling a tear running down my cheek too. I hated seeing her like this. Y/N had always been so good to me, to my brother and he had her questioning the core of who she was, questioning whether this was her fault. Oh, he was going to hear me just fine.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had fucked up big time; I didn't know why I had done it, what the hell was I thinking? I had gotten out of my tent after her, screaming her name, begging her to stop; the fact that I was putting on my pants did not help, looking down to my zipper for a second too long and she was gone. I walked around the camp, looking for her, being stopped by the last person that I thought would get in my way: Finn. What did he have to do with any of this? Absolutely nothing. But I was soon pushed back into my tent by him and another two guys; I was pissed they were stopping me but I also was pleased to know they were trying to keep Y/N safe, standing up for her, I liked that she had a support system. I just hated having to find out this way.

\- "Come on, let me go find her!"

\- "Dude, you've done enough."

\- "It's good enough we aren't breaking your bones right now."

\- "And what do you want me to do, huh? Stay here and let her go through the night without me?"

\- "That is exactly what you're going to do." -my sister walked inside- "What the hell is wrong with you!"

As soon as she raised her voice, the guys flew my tent, leaving us alone. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, wishing I could have a shower and, hopefully, clean the disgust I felt for myself away.

\- "You've been acting like an asshole since we landed but this? You've crossed a line, Bellamy."

\- "You think I don't know that?"

\- "I think you're a jerk. Cheating on Y/N?! With Raven?!" -she threw her hands to the air- "I'd smack your face if she hadn't asked me not to."

\- "You've spoken to her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

\- "She's where she needs to be." -she glanced at me with pure hatred in her eyes- "Away from you. You're my brother but Y/N is my friend and what you've done... I can't even look at you."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "I don't care." -she moved away, ready to exit my tent but she decided against it, looking back at me for a second- "You don't deserve her. She put her life on the line for you and you just... you got bored of her? Is that it?"

\- "I love Y/N!"

\- "You don't cheat on someone you love. You don't fuck their friend when you're bored."

\- "I..."

\- "Consult your decision making with your pillow because I don't care." -she opened the tent's flap- "I'm with Y/N."

I flopped on the bed, our bed, the bed I had tainted with betrayal that night. I disgusted myself. The bed disgusted me. The whole tent did. I grabbed my shirt and my jacket, walking outside, my eyes trying to find Y/N for our nighttime walk as much as I knew I wouldn't find her. I had completely ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.

I didn't sleep that night, patrolling, trying to keep my mind on something else, trying not to think of what I had ruined for a fleeting moment of pleasure. Why had I done it? I loved Y/N, I knew that. I could never get bored of her company like Octavia had suggested. Sex was great with her. I wished I would've at least been drunk as much as I knew that wouldn't be an excuse either.

\- "You really are a star, aren't you?" -Clarke showed up out of nowhere, I could tell she was fuming- "And not in the good sense!"

\- "I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

\- "Great because I just want you to listen."

\- "Octavia already told me off, you're late."

\- "The sex must not have been that good if you still have the energy to put up a fight."

\- "Listen, Clarke." -I stood in front of her, the fact that she went there enraged me- "This is between me and Y/N."

\- "And Raven." -she shoved her finger to my chest- "Anyone else we should add to that mix?"

\- "What? No!" -I shoved her hand away- "This is not of your business."

\- "Oh, but it is." -she walked past me, stopping me from walking away- "Y/N's my friend and the fact that you did something so low, so disgusting, so revolting, so..."

\- "Hey, I get it, I'm a piece of shit."

\- "You really are." -she glared at me with such strength, I was glad looks couldn't kill; yet- "You really went ahead and broke the heart of the person that's treated you like nothing less than the king, someone who thought the world of you, someone so gentle and pure than, instead of putting on a show for everyone to see how disgusting you are, went ahead to cry herself to sleep because of you! Because of your choices! Because you don't think with your head but neither with your heart, you think with your dick, and as soon as Y/N was gone you..."

\- "Enough, Clarke!"

\- "Does it hurt? Being told how much of a piece of shit you are."

\- "Yes."

\- "Good." -she smiled, clearly pleased with herself- "I hope it burns you from the inside out. I hope that's the only thing you'll be able to focus on from now on. And don't worry; when you start to forget, I'll come back to remind you of the fact that you'll die alone for betraying the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met. Because if anyone could love you, it was only her. And you decided to fuck someone else. Her friend. You both make me sick."

Clarke left me there with my thoughts, with her words piercing my soul like burning knives. I deserved it; I deserved it all.

I tried to catch Y/N in the morning, but I didn't see her anywhere, nor that afternoon. No one would tell me where she was, the only reason they spoke to me was that I was still the leader. _Yeah, but for how much longer if we kept going like this?_ That didn't matter to me anymore; Clarke could take completely over for all I cared; I'd give up everything for a minute to speak with Y/N.

\- "You're a jerk, dude." -Murphy glanced at me as I stood next to him, looking around the camp, trying to find Y/N was now second nature- "Even I think you are; that's saying something."

-"Shut up, Murphy." -I wasn't there to be patronized, especially not by the cockroach that Murphy was.

\- "She was too good for you anyway."

\- "I said shut up!"

I pushed him with so much momentum, not measuring my strength, sending him to the ground a couple of feet away from me but he simply shook his head, raising up and patting his clothes.

\- "Leave her alone."

The fact that even Murphy had decided to let me know how much of an asshole I was hurt. I knew I was but I didn't need even him reminding me. I didn't know what else to do, she was avoiding me and everyone in the camp seemed to have sided with her, the guys pushing me away if I got too close and the girls grabbing her and pulling her away. She hadn't even spared me a glance through all this week and I was starting to lose my mind. I felt fucking awful but how the hell was I going to apologize if I couldn't even get near her. I had even written her a note but it had landed on fire inside my tent that same night, running outside and seeing Octavia looking at me with threatening eyes. Not even her wanted to talk to me. I deserved it. But I loved Y/N, I wanted her back, desperately.

**\----------------------**

**CLARKE'S POV**

The hunting trip had been... interesting with Finn, but coming back to camp to find everyone murmuring about Bellamy and Y/N had been something I never thought would happen. The next couple of days, the tension around the camp could've been cut with a knife, catching Octavia coming out of her tent and asking her if she had seen Y/N; I was worried about her, she was my friend too and I wanted, no, I needed to check on her.

\- "She's been staying with me." -I nodded- "I'm making sure none of them are around."

\- "Trust me, everyone's on Y/N's side; I've seen the guys stand up to Bellamy this morning."

\- "He deserves it." -she sighed- "She's inside." -she pointed at her tent- "She's not crying anymore, it's like... she's empty."

I nodded, walking into her tent with her, seeing as Y/N was putting her hair away from her face; I could see the change in her but, somehow, the first word that crossed my mind upon seeing her was "strength". Octavia had told me about Y/N wishing she'd be more like us, less sweet and more ready to start a war but, what she wasn't seeing was that she was all those things already, she just had an extra layer of kindness that both Octavia and I lacked. And I admired her for it.

\- "Oh, hey." -she smiled, turning to face us- "Need some help?"

\- "I'm here to see you."

\- "Okay."

\- "As a friend."

\- "Oh." -she nodded, licking her lips and looking at her hands- "I'm alright. I'm not crying anymore, that has to count for something."

\- "It does." -I smiled- "Wanna talk?"

She bit her inner cheek, fidgeting with her fingers. I felt awful for her; I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on inside her head. I had tried to avoid Bellamy after that night as much as I could but I knew, sooner or later, I'd give him a piece of my mind again if he kept pestering me around.

\- "I'm definitively not in the mood to make out."

She was still looking at her hands, my eyes meeting Octavia's, a smile on both our faces before we hugged Y/N together. We walked out of their tent side by side, almost running into Bellamy and my heart stopped beating for a second, ready to push him away from Y/N until she opened her mouth.

\- "Looks like I'm not the one having the worst day today."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Gotta go make myself useful before someone tries to replace me. Bye."

That had been all Y/N on her own; I was a bit speechless, watching as Bellamy's face contorted in pain, Y/N's words cutting him deep like they were meant to before she pulled me away as Octavia pushed him away. Oh, Y/N was going to be just fine. We bumped into Raven too; she was looking worse than Bellamy, her eyes landing on the floor as soon as she saw Y/N; she tried to apologize but Y/N cut her off, pointing in the direction in which Bellamy was.

\- "If you need help with your bra again, he's over there." -Y/N started walking again- "I'm sure he'll love to hear your ideas for the slogan of the traitors club."

I knew I shouldn't laugh just like I knew Y/N was being cruel, almost crossing the line, out of spite but I couldn't exactly say I blamed her. I interlaced my arm with her and pulled her with me to the med tent, shaking my head as she asked me if she had gone too low.

\- "Y/N, they've hurt you deeply; I doubt there's anything you can say to make them feel as bad and as broken as you were a week ago."

\- "You'll tell me if I'm crossing the line, right?" -I nodded- "I'm just so mad right now."

\- "I know, Y/N, I know."

I squeezed her shoulders before I informed her of my plans of making her my assistant; I knew she was good and caring which was exactly what sick people needed. She was an insanely fast learner too. Maybe getting her heart broken had pointed her in the direction her life needed to take and I was more than happy to help her discover if her place was with me, taking care of everyone else on a whole new level for her; on a medical level.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had felt miserable for days now but I'd refuse to let that define who I was. I had tried to keep my life together as much as I could; sure, it had been hard because half of it had revolved around helping Raven and going out hunting with Bellamy but I was resourceful and quickly found a way to be of help in the camp without having to deal with either of them. Clarke had been teaching me the basis of all the medical stuff we could need so that I could be her assistant and I had been working with Octavia and Murphy at the meat hut which smelled disgusting but it was a way to keep people away from me so, it was half a win.

I was still heartbroken, but I was starting to feel like the weight of the world was lifting from my shoulders, a little bit every day; I was trying to make a list of everything I liked about Earth to keep me from spiraling and I always made sure to have some time every day to just lay on the grass and look at the sky, notice the top of the trees dancing with the wind and watching the birds fly above us. Sometimes I wondered what flying would feel like but then I remembered coming down in the dropship and what of a not fun experience that had been and I forgot about my wish to fly.

\- "Hey, Y/N?"

I flinched as soon as I heard him; I had managed to avoid him just fine until then so I wondered where I had gone wrong that day, looking up from the knife I was sharpening for Clarke and landing eyes on Bellamy. Sure, he had tried to get me to speak, saving a seat for me everywhere he could, asking me to go out hunting but, honestly? I didn't want to be near him. And now, as he stood there in front of me... he looked... awful, and that was saying something considering how I knew I had looked for a couple of days.

\- "Can we talk?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if I was even near ready to hear whatever he thought he had to say; I wondered if he'd manage to make the wound in my chest worse or if he truly wanted to help me heal. _He probably only wants you to forgive him and move on._

\- "Is that an order or do I have free will in this?"

I rose from my place, putting the knife away and crossing my arms over my chest, keeping my eyes on his because this time nothing would go unnoticed, I'd be damned.

\- "No, but I hope you'll stay." -he licked his lips- "Please."

\- "You have two minutes because I have things to do and people that need me."

He nodded, shifting on his place; I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable because of me, because of what he wanted to say or because he actually felt like the piece of shit he was. I reminded myself to breath, I was not going to spill any more tears for him and I'd definitively not give him the satisfaction of doing it in front of him. He was a player. His friends warned me in the Ark and I didn't listen. But this was still his fault; all of this his doing, not mine.

\- "I'm sorry."

Those were the only two words that came out of his mouth, leaving me completely astonished. Opening my mouth but closing it again, unable to believe he had the audacity to ask me to speak just to come to give me an "I'm sorry". _Not even a half-assed apology, or an explanation or, I don't know, he could beg a little too._ But this? He truly was an asshole.

\- "Good use of your two minutes."

\- "Wait, Y/N, I'm..."

\- "Don't touch me." -I slapped his hand as soon as he wrapped his fingers around my arm.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Are you a broken record now?" -I scoffed, turning to face him again- "Should I add that to the things I didn't know about you, right under 'cheater'?"

\- "Y/N, I'm really trying to apologize, I feel horrible and I... I just..."

His words died in his throat, moving his hands to his face and rubbing his eyes, only now realizing they looked puffier than usual; had he been crying? Or was this just pretend too? I couldn't tell at this point.

\- "Bellamy, you've cheated on me with my best friend. I don't owe you anything; either of you actually."

\- "I know."

\- "And saying 'sorry' is not going to make this better. Those two words are not going to give me back all that I gave to you, they won't give me back all I've lost because of you."

\- "I just want to apologize, I shouldn't have slept with Raven."

\- "Your words mean nothing to me right now. You've said things before and you lied, so why should I believe now that you're sorry? I don't have to."

\- "You don't have to but I hoped you would." -he cleared his throat- "Y/N, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I know the pain I'm in right now doesn't compare to what I've put you through and I know you don't have to forgive me but I hope you will because I'm going to do everything in my hand to show you that you're the only want I want; what I did was a stupid mistake and I regret it like nothing else I've ever done. You mean the world to me and I really hope we can find a way to work through this."

I stood in front of him, trying to make sense of his words; I had to admit, he did look like he meant it, like he knew the wrong he had done and truly wanted to make it up to me. But could I ever trust him as I once did? Could I believe in his word after I knew he had made promises before, swore he only wanted me, swore he only loved me and yet... I sighed, looking to the side like someone had just slapped me as the memory of seeing him with Raven came back to the front of my mind. I wished I could purify my brain with fire. How could I know he wouldn't go back to her again? To someone else?

\- "Can you say something?"

\- "I can forgive you, maybe with time, with a lot of it, really." -he nodded, the smile I had loved for so long starting to turn the corners of his lips up- "But that doesn't mean I can forget what you've done. What you've done to me."

\- "Y/N..."

He tried to take my hands in his, trying to pull me to him, into his chest to hold me like he had done so many times; I had felt so safe and loved in his arms but not anymore. Now, all I could feel was... dirty. He had chosen to cheat on me, he had tried to hide the fact that he was attracted to Raven for a long time, if I had been in his mind just once during that whole thing and he actually loved me, he wouldn't have done it; everyone can say "I love you" but that doesn't mean they mean it. I wasn't sure I'd be able to trust anyone like this again and it was his fault, none of this was my doing, it was all his and he should be the one feeling horrible about it, not me. I pushed him away, taking a step back. I looked into his eyes, eyes that had shown me so much love for so long but now, all I could see was betrayal. _Forgive and forget or forgive and walk away?_ _Could I give him another chance?_ I knew this wouldn't work, I knew I'd never trust him fully again and I didn't want to go through it all again; my heart was too precious to play with it like that again; I wouldn't let him. I had to walk away and I was not going to cry.

\- "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

**Author's Note:**

> **Let me know your thoughts down below and, you guessed it, remember to vote!**  
> 


End file.
